


You Have Changed Me Already

by hunnybuns



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blowjobs, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Time, Foul Language, Getting Together, Leo having a sexual awakening when he watches Takumi string a bow, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9612155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnybuns/pseuds/hunnybuns
Summary: Title from Poem to an Unnameable Man BY DOROTHEA LASKY“I asked if you had read this book before, you absolute dolt.”Um rude?Leo sat up a bit taller and lifted his chin defiantly.“Yes” he spat, “it happens to be my favorite book. I-”Before he could finish the equally as rude comment that he was about to make, Takumi hummed pensively and started to unceremoniously shift Leo off of his lap before standing up.“How interesting, it's my favorite as well.” He said as he begrudgingly offered a hand to the little lord still seated on the floor.





	

Leo’s breath hitched in his throat, heat rising to his cheeks and a bead of sweat forming at the base of his neck as Takumi inched his face ever so slightly closer to his own. For a moment, leo thought back on the events of the last three weeks; truly wondering how exactly he had found himself in this situation, Takumi’s hands on the wall on either side of his head and practically breathing down his neck in a way that made him want to jump out of his skin. 

Six weeks earlier …

The morning began with Leo awakening in a room that was not his own and being momentarily startled until he remembered where he was. Due to the settling of disputes, Nohr and Hoshido had agreed that as a gesture of goodwill, members of the royal family would frequently spend a few days or weeks at a time in the other kingdom- hosted by that kingdom's own Royal Family. Leo thought that it was honestly the biggest waste of his time to which his siblings had agreed to subject him to date. He had even skipped going twice already- gaining him a verbal lashing from Camilla as well as an extended sentence. Rather than the week that he was supposed to be spending with the Hoshidans, he found himself facing two full months of “getting along” and “making friends.” After hearing this and conjuring up a noteworthy eye roll, he also earned himself a double smack to the back of the head that he would feel throughout his journey to Hoshido thanks to Camilla and Elise. 

He was begrudgingly escorted to Hoshido where he was greeted warmly by the royal family as well as several of their retainers. 

Most of them that is. 

Corrin had told Leo that her brother by blood, Takumi, and himself were either destined to be the best of friends or the worst of enemies, and that she expected both of them to try their best to stay at least civil if it became apparent that the first couldn't be an option.  
Prince Takumi must have missed this message because he did nothing but glare from the moment their eyes met. Leo at least had the decorum to keep a neutral if not passive expression plastered on his face at all times. He refused to give the other the satisfaction of knowing that he noticed his underlying hostility. 

Takumi found the “visitation arrangements” to be downright sickening. It was no secret that the war had left a huge impression on his thoughts towards the Nohrian royalty. He had lost his parents and countless allies to the hands of Nohrian soldiers and the king himself.Sure, people like Corrin and Silas had managed to convince him that decent human beings did in fact exist in Nohr, but he couldn't help but still feel hostile towards those whom he held responsible for past atrocities.Watching his only mother figure die had only served to solidify his hatred and make him infinitely more jaded. Corrin had explained that truly, her adoptive siblings were not at fault- and that they had done all in their power to right the king’s wrongs from behind the scenes whenever they could. This however, did little to help Takumi’s overwhelming sense of disgust at the thought of sharing a table with even one of the bastards. 

He didn't like sharing a table with anyone in fact, Nohrian or otherwise, due to the boring nature or otherwise false feelings that he always got from ‘required’ interaction.  
Despite loathing the falsities of it all, the prince spoke to Leo courteously when they were made to interact, and put up all of the pretenses of a perfect host whenever any of his sisters were present. It was when they were alone that his irritation of the prince’s mere existence really showed through.  
Leo found this incredibly annoying. 

Takumi found everything about Leo incredibly annoying.

More so even than his siblings. After them spending more and more time in Hoshido, and him visiting their side of the world once or twice himself, (always with, and never without Corrin) he found attributes to the Nohrians that he could almost tolerate.  
Xander and Ryouma got along splendidly almost from the moment that they were able to drop their swords and let themselves become acquainted. Takumi had sat in on their gatherings in the beginning, supposedly learning about “diplomacy”or some other bull shit phrase that meant “bros hanging out with political pretense.” After a few of these meetings, Takumi began respectfully declining these invitations, seeing as he had little to contribute.  
Also, because he felt incredibly awkward sitting there while they talked. Despite everything, Takumi began to know and respect Xander as a person and for his own merits. 

Takumi didn’t know what to expect from the famous Camilla and Elise, but he found that neither of them were particularly hard to talk to, and they got along beautifully with his own sisters. He figured that it was their similarities in ages that just made it feel like he was sitting in on a foreign “girl planet.” He eventually came to almost like the pair, especially seeing as they quickly treated his sisters as if they were extending their ranks as a family. 

He honestly did somewhat try to be friendly towards the people that now were constantly invading his home, but if he was being honest with himself, it was still the last thing that he wanted to do. He didn't want more siblings, and he especially didn't want to even think about trying to befriend the pretentious, blonde, Nohrian, pretty boy- Leo. 

In fact, he inexplicably wanted to punch him directly in his stupid pretty boy face. 

Days passed and the two kept to their own parts of the castle. Between spending a courteous amount of time with each Hoshidan royal during the days and mealtimes, Leo found himself with altogether too much free time. 

Takumi found himself actively avoiding Leo, choosing to spend the time that he should have been using to become “friends” with him, to instead hide away in his own safe haven, much to Corrin’s dismay. Every time she found him playing his avoidance game, she berated him about how he was “never going to make any real friends.” He tried to argue that Hinata and Oboro were perfectly good friends, but she claimed that together they counted as approximately one friend,because they were his retainers, and that for the sake of argument they didn't count anyway. 

Bullshit.  
\-----  
It was not long into his stay that while wandering the castle that Leo found himself stumbling upon the library. 

Oh thank the gods! 

Leo finally had something to fill the void and the rest of his two month long journey into madness. Honestly he had only been becoming more miserable by the hour up until this point.

The library was a lot more impressive than he was anticipating both in magnitude and content. The room itself was massive and the selections themselves almost exquisite. There were even some books that he had only seen on the shelves of his own home due to their rarity.  
There were scrolls and parchments that the years had nearly ravaged, as well as shiny new bound books that were obviously being taken care of by someone.  
But who?  
Leo couldn't imagine a single one of the royal siblings of Hoshido reading for fun. 

They all seemed to get their kicks from beating the tar out of people or training. Honestly he was surprised to learn upon arrival that these people do in fact use utensils. (He had honestly imagined them ripping apart their dinner with their teeth up until this point.)  
The only acceptable answer that Leo found to this question of his for the time being, was that it was either princess Sakura or Azura seeking solitude, or that they were rather lenient with their help and allowed them this recreation. 

Two days later Leo got his answer. As he walked past a stack of shelves in the left wing, book in hand- he ran smack into Takumi. Takumi, who had been leaning against a shelf with a book in hand himself, didn't even notice the other Prince’s presence until he had stumbled over him, tripping and landing in a way that resulted in Takumi being unceremoniously straddled in the middle of the floor by the offending Prince himself.  
Xander's voice rang through his head, something about how clumsy he always was and about that somehow being a lovable quality.  
His siblings had a very distorted sense of what and what is not cute.  
Leo groaned and began stumbling out what he hoped were significantly apathetic sounding apologies, and the very flustered Takumi was about to roughly shove him off of him when his eye caught the cover of the book that Leo had been reading.  
“Have you read this before?” Takumi said, taking the book and looking up into Leo's extremely flustered face. He tried his best to dismiss the butterflies that has formed in his stomach the moment that his eyes had met Leo’s, and keep any signs of them out of his expression.  
What the hell.  
“What?” Leo was utterly confused as to why he wasn't being treated with the same hostility as before, especially seeing as the personal space bubble that Takumi and himself both liked to keep was all but obliterated at this point. He also didn't understand why looking back at Takumi had his heart beating loudly through his chest. It's not as if he was scared of the Hoshidan princeling. Takumi took a breath before looking back at Leo's face.

“I asked if you had read this book before, you absolute dolt.”

Um rude? 

Leo sat up a bit taller and lifted his chin defiantly.  
“Yes” he spat, “it happens to be my favorite book. I-”  
Before he could finish the equally as rude comment that he was about to make, Takumi hummed pensively and started to unceremoniously shift Leo off of his lap before standing up.  
“How interesting, it's my favorite as well.” He said as he begrudgingly offered a hand to the little lord still seated on the floor.  
Leo squinted at Takumi's outstretched hand and then back to his face before he let out a soft snort and stood up on his own.  
Withdrawing his hand, Takumi raised an eyebrow and shifted his stance, folding his arms.  
“Pray tell me what you find so amusing? From your face I can only imagine.” The annoyance was thick in his voice and Takumi only prayed that this Norhrian scum Prince wasn't about to say something that would make him want to deck him.  
Leo placed his hand on his hip and looked at Takumi smugly.  
“Was it not you who once called me a ‘reedy little book worm?’ Only to come to find out that we seem to have similar taste in books. I bet you're the one who takes such good care of this rather extensive collection. I can't imagine any of your siblings care enough to do it.” 

As Leo talked, Takumi just got increasingly more annoyed. Gods how did one so disgustingly smug even exist? Having to literally look up to him was only helping to foster his annoyance.As Leo began mentioing how he was “surprised that you Hoshidans can even read to begin with-” Takumi finally cut him off. “You're right that I take care of these books. Sakura is the only one who reads often enough to take responsibility of this library with me. However, if you continue to be snide I will formally eject you at this moment, and you will be forced to skulk around the castle like the Norhrian worm that you continuously prove to be.”  
At this Leo held up both hands, palms out in a gesture of peace, though his face retained his shit-eating grin, not at all phased by Takumi’s insults.  
“Hey now, I just came here to read. If you don't mind I'll take my leave. My favorite spot in your library is right over there you see.”  
At this Leo looked over Takumi’s shoulder and gestured to a seating area with a nod. It was both in a corner out of the way and near two large windows, allowing natural light to stream in and fill the space.  
It was also Takumi’s favorite spot.  
Takumi looked over to the area and stared at it a moment before turning back to Leo, annoyance ever present in his features.  
“Coincidentally,” he said through gritted teeth, “I was about to make my way over to that exact spot.”  
Leo took in the almost-pout that Takumi was trying very hard to hide and then in his most “sincere” voice conceded.  
“Well Takumi, there are two comfortable seats there and I don't mind sharing the space if you don't.”  
Takumi internally cringed at the use of his name by a Nohrian and forced himself to stay peaceful. After an agonizing moment of silence, Takumi finally gave his consent and led the way to the seating area himself.  
Seating themselves, the two princes found themselves in a surprisingly comfortable silence as they read, the hostility between them dissipating as they became lost in their respective books.  
The next day they found each other in the library yet again, wordlessly agreeing to share the space for the duration of Leo’s stay for as long as they could keep the peace.  
They carried on like this every day for the next week and a half, slowly becoming comfortable enough to hold intelligent conversation.  
Eventually they were able to speak outside of the confines of the library, even choosing to sit together at meals to continue earlier discussions.  
Leo wondered how exactly it had become so easy to speak to someone whom he had so little regard for, who he dare say even loathed only a week or so prior. 

Takumi at first, regarded the dissipation of their animosity as a fluke. Within a few days Leo would do something offensive or rude and he would be able to hold on to the hatred that he had harbored and clung to for so long. After two weeks had passed, and they only continued to get along, Takumi began to panic. He found himself enjoying their conversations. He even on occasion sought Leo out for discussion. They played chess. Takumi became truly concerned when he realized that he just might enjoy the other prince’s company.  
He started noticing things about Leo, things that had formerly pissed him off but now seemed almost endearing.  
His voice had a mellow cadence that was relaxing when it wasn't laced with hostility,and he found himself actually enjoying the sound.  
He noticed that Leo’s eyes were a curious color that shifted from a chocolate brown to almost looking purple in some lights, and grey in others. .  
Corrin had asked Takumi to try and befriend the Nohrian prince, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that none of his other friends had ever captivated him so fully. 

During this time Leo also began to notice little things about Takumi.  
He noticed how he would rest his hand on his hip when he was being defiant or cocky, lifting his chin to seem taller than he was. 

He noticed how he would close his eyes and then open them slowly when he was annoyed, occasionally pinching the bridge of his nose when things got to be too much and the migraine set in.

He noticed that like himself, Takumi had a signature eye roll and scoff. In fact, they were almost identical. 

He noticed how surprisingly long his eyelashes were. 

It's when he found himself analyzing the shape of Takumi's lips while he read, ignoring his own book completely, that Leo realized that he had been paying far too much attention to the little prince of Hoshido.  
Every time he found himself staring at Takumi or hell, sometimes even just thinking about him in his spare time, he felt the butterflies in his stomach as well as the overwhelming urge to vomit.  
Leo refused to think about these feelings after he recognized them each time. He wouldn't, because that would mean admitting to himself that he felt something.

Feelings led to feelings, and that kind of emotion could only end with heartache.

Then came the dreams. 

Nearly a month after meeting Takumi in the library for the first time, Leo began to have dreams about him. It would have made sense that if he were to dream about Takumi it would be about murdering him, in the war or otherwise, or in a recreation of his day as his dreams tended to play out.  
He was in no way prepared to dream about Takumi with his head between his thighs, using his tongue in a way that was more than obscene.  
He wasn't prepared to wake up hot,sweaty and hard. 

The day after the first of these dreams, Leo found himself out with Takumi who had offered to teach him to bend a bow after expressing an interest in the matter only the day before. It would be a perfect day for it seeing as everyone else in the castle was required to leave on diplomatic business visiting Izana for the better half of the day. Takumi and Leo had decided to stay behind to man the castle. Also neither of them particularly wanted to put out the energy to go and be social with anyone. (Izana would cost them more energy than either of them possessed just by even attempting to hold a conversation, honestly.)  
Takumi was especially glad, he hated social gatherings. The Hoshidans looked at Leo and Takumi staying behind together as a sign and allowed it without question. His heart was heavy for his equally as socially awkward sister Sakura, who by the word of Xander, was not let out of the arrangement so easily. Corrin just smirked when they suggested it. 

Leo had seen Takumi bend his bow on the battlefield, before the war was over, but this was completely different. That time he was wielding his weapon AT him instead of teaching him. Even so, Leo remembered how graceful and yet powerful Takumi had looked as he fought, the legendary Fujin Yumi in hand. 

As Takumi held up his practice bow, fully concentrating on the target in front of him, Leo couldn't help but stare at him. With his hair shining in the afternoon sun, his even breathing, his face at its peak of concentration, Leo couldn't help but think that he looked beautiful.  
He watched as Takumi released the arrow, sending it straight into the eye of the target with deadly accuracy.  
Leo gulped at the bead of sweat that had formed at the back of his neck. 

Stop thinking about him like this

Before he could even try to convince himself, Takumi quickly loosed another arrow and Leo’s thoughts wandered back to his dream of their own volition. Leo imagined Takumi forcing his back to arch from behind him while also inside him, bending him as he had bent his bow. He imagined him grabbing his hair and forcing his body to bend in the same fashion while he pounded him into a bed without mercy.

 

Leo snapped back into reality as Takumi placed his hand on his shoulder and asked if he would like to try it himself for the third time, seeing as Leo was completely zoned out for the first two. He blushed deep crimson at the contact, immediately aware of how hard he had become in his breeches and quickly excused himself, claiming illness.  
He rushed off leaving a very confused and concerned Takumi in the dust, and soon found himself in the bath house. It had been the closest building to the archery range, and at this time of day would be completely empty. 

Once inside, Leo quickly peeled his shirt off of his body and leaned his forehead against the stone wall, panting as he tried to refocus his thoughts on anything except Takumi. He worked to slow his breathing and his heart rate, however he had a harder time with how hard he still was despite his efforts.  
Sighing in defeat, he allowed his hand to travel lower. He rested his forehead on his unused forearm and sighed again as he took himself into his hand. It’s not like there were many people around who could potentially walk in on him...  
Just as he was about to continue pleasing himself, he heard the door open along with quick, heavy footsteps heading in his direction.  
Before he was able to withdraw his hands from his pants, he heard a startled  
“o-oh! Shit I'm … Sorry..”  
From right behind him.

Leo turned to see who had caught him here, expecting an unsuspecting servant. 

Instead he was greeted with Takumi’s red and surprised ( was that also a level of smugness that he saw?) face. 

Leo was absolutely mortified as he stood there frozen and painfully exposed. 

Just as he was about to ramble out an apology, Takumi spoke up again.  
Catching Leo in such a vulnerable position had Takumi at a loss for words. The spectacle of Leo standing there, fondling himself had him surprised and turned on. The feelings were not at all unwelcome, in fact he found himself more engaged in the situation than he would ever give himself credit for. His voice came out surprisingly haughty and embarrassment free as he spoke.

“I had noticed you staring at me,” he began smugly, “however I must admit that I did not think it would take something as simple as me bending a bow to rattle you like this…”  
At this Takumi took a confident step forward, never breaking eye contact with Leo as he spoke.

Leo went from mortified to horrified in an instant. 

As he withdrew his hand fully from his pants, he tried to take a large step backwards but was instead met with the stone wall flush to his skin. He tried his best to not look as completely pathetic as he felt in this moment.  
It didn't help that his voice had ceased to exist the moment that he locked eyes with Takumi.  
Or that his loins apparently hadn't caught onto the situation.

He gulped as Takumi took another, larger step,  
and then another to where Leo was now trapped. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you at such a loss for words, Little lord.”  
He punctuated his last words by stepping forward again, confidence radiating off of him in waves, until he was right in front of Leo.  
Finally finding his voice, Leo forced himself to blink and forced out a quiet  
“Why are you here?”  
He tried to look as confident as Takumi did, but the gods know he didn't sound like it. 

Takumi raised an eyebrow and laughed lightly at the uncomfortable looking man looking down at him him, finally breaking eye contact and looking at the ceiling.  
After a few moments of silence Leo began to suspect that Takumi wasn't going to grace him with an answer, but then the latter sighed and looked back at him. His eyes were softer than Leo had ever seen them, and his smile just as warm, if not hesitant.  
“I was worried about you” wasn't the answer he was expecting, but hearing it made his heart flutter along with his stomach.  
“Why?”  
Leo spoke not until he was confident that his voice wouldn't break, even so it almost did. He couldn't remember ever being taken off guard as much as he was by his current situation.  
Takumi hesitated before leaning in ever so slightly and taking one of Leo's hands into both of his own.  
“You left so abruptly.. I wasn't sure if you were really sick or…” Takumi looked down at the hand he held in his own.  
“Or what?” Leo leaned in from under Takumi, trying to catch his gaze again.  
“Or if I had done something wrong. If I had scared you away from me, just as were becoming close.” Takumi looked him straight in the eyes and held fast for Leo's response.  
He honestly hadn’t realized that he cared for Leo, until he was left standing there, feeling helpless as he watched the closest thing he had to a real friend abruptly retreat from him .  
Leo released a breath that he didn't know he had been holding and laughed (giggled) on his exhale.  
“Well obviously you didn't do anything wrong. If anything, you're doing things too right.”  
He blushed and looked away fighting the smile that played at his lips.  
“But you do admit that it was me that put you in this.. State.. Am I correct?”  
Takumi raised an eyebrow as he asked this, looking directly at the wall instead of at Leo, his blush returning. He looked incredibly unsure of himself. Watching his confidence falter under these circumstances was surprisingly endearing. Leo found himself looking at his shoes and biting his lip for a moment before he could respond. 

He could try to lie. It wouldn't be hard to try, but Takumi probably wouldn't believe it either way. But if he told the truth what did he risk? Being kicked out of the country, exiled back to his homeland? Would Takumi leave him here and go spread the new of the perverted visitor from Nohr who invaded his home? What if Xander found out? He would be “disappointing brother of the millennia” for sure. He would get the long spiel about how much of an embarrassment he was again. Even if his older brother meant well, it still hurt. 

“Yes.” He spoke the truth before he could fully convince himself to lie.  
He would rather face the consequences of his actions head on rather than make a bigger mess for himself to clean up later.  
Takumi returned his gaze to Leo's face, which was at this point much closer than either of them had realized. If he moved just a few inches more, their noses would bump.  
Leo quietly tried to shut up the part of his brain that wished to close the distance between them.  
“Do you think of me ...like this.. often?”  
Takumi's voice had dropped low into a sultry whisper so quickly that Leo thought his head might spin. The heat of the steamy bathhouse mixed with the closeness of their bodies was cloying. He was almost disoriented and his eyes slipped closed as he whispered back  
“Yes.”  
He was expecting to be berated or laughed at again, he was constantly embarrassing himself and he didn't see how this situation could end in anything other than just that- embarrassment. He was considering rescinding the notion and admitting that he had only been thinking about him in an overtly sexual way since the night before, but he also didn't know what he expected to get out of that admission.  
What he really wasn't expecting was the soft pressure of Takumi's lips barely brushing against his, and the shift of his body so that his hands moved from Leo's own, to the wall so that his forearms rested on either side of his head.  
Leo braced himself for the kiss that he was sure to follow, but he soon found that Takumi's lips had moved away. His eyes fluttered open slowly to meet those of the man in front of him.  
Leo had been breathing heavier than normal and he now saw that Takumi was too. He looked as though he was trying desperately to control himself. When he spoke, it was calculated and he leaned slightly away from Leo as he did.  
“I… I've thought of you this way too. I won't lie and pretend that I don't want you in ways that I shouldn't. I will stop here and we can both pretend that nothing happened if that's want you want, but if you want me as well…”  
Takumi was amazed that he was able to break away before things got too out of hand before they had discussed anything. The desire to be as close to Leo as possible simmered in his chest and his blood pounded through his veins, but he wouldn't let himself ruin whatever friendship they had cultivated now, because his emotions and libedo were running wild on him.  
Leo spoke before his brain had a chance to catch up to what was happening. 

“I do! Gods do I want you… Ugh you're sort of an idiot if you can't see that after all that has just transpired.I didn't think that Hoshidans were this utterly idiotic, but here we are.” Sweat trickled down his cheek as he spoke and tried to tame his already broken composure with his well trained sass. Takumi moved his hand to brush the offending sweat bead from Leo's face before replacing it on the wall by his head, tentatively threading his fingers in Leo's hair to test the waters. Leo closed his eyes as he felt the sweet sensation of Takumi's hand touching his hair.

Takumi took a second to admire Leo’s pretty face, and how soft his hair was between his fingers.  
And then he pulled.  
Takumi gripped Leo's hair, not enough to hurt but enough to wrench a moan from Leo's parted lips, and forced his head back towards the wall at an angle.  
Leo felt the ghost of the other’s lips against his outstretched skin and shivered as he spoke lowly against him, finally allowing his desire take over. 

“Well then little lord… Want to play?”  
His breath was taken from him in an instant and Leo could only nod and press up into Takumi's touch.  
Then Takumi's lips were on Leo’s, his hands were roaming his torso- pressing him up against the wall of the bath house. Leo moved his hands to his partner's waist and pulled him closer, nipping at his lips gently with his teeth to gain passage.  
There was no hesitation from either of them anymore as the two worked to undress each other as quickly as possible, their lips locked and hungry the entire time.  
When Leo finally managed to free Takumi of his shirt and torso dressings, he felt himself melting against the other as his hands roamed up and down and over any skin he could lay his hands upon. Despite his short stature, Takumi was built well. He worked very hard in training and in the field, which was plainly obvious in how muscular he was under all of his clothing.  
Leo snaked his hands up and down Takumi's back and neck before reaching to his hair and pulling the ties from his well kept ponytail, forcing all of his hair to fall over his torso.  
At this Takumi broke their kiss and pulled away to look up at Leo indignantly.  
“Was that really necessary?”  
Leo took this opportunity to really look at Takumi. He almost gasped when he saw how the light from the high window played on Takumi's pale features through the steam. He was breathing hard and had sweat rolling down his defined muscles, his hair cascading around him like a waterfall. His muscular physique almost sparkled in the light, parading their definition and making Leo increasingly more hungry for Takumi's embrace.  
Leo briefly mused that he might look like a god. 

Nodding furiously Leo grabbed him by the back of the neck and mumbled “abso-fucking-lutely” as he kissed him hard.  
Takumi's hands soon found their way to Leo’s round ass and hips and squeezed lightly, dragging him even closer and rubbing their groins together.  
Both of them broke away to moan at the sweet friction between them.  
Leo was thankful that Takumi was just as hard as he was, he suddenly felt entirely less embarrassed about the whole situation.  
He used this moment of new found confidence to grab the other by his hips, using more of his strength than before, and force him into the spot that he once occupied on the wall, effectively reversing their positions.  
Takumi was about to protest when Leo dropped down onto his knees and immediately starting massaging his thighs through his pants.  
When he looked up to greet Takumi's eyes, Leo found the boy staring back at him and biting his finger in a way that could only be described as cute.  
That thought was quickly let go as Leo quickly untied Takumi's pants and pushed them, along with his small clothes, to his knees and took ahold of his already slick length.  
He was admittedly a lot girthier than Leo had expected, but it didn't phase him for a second. He only needed to regard Takumi for a moment before his tongue found its way to the base of the cock in his hand.  
Leo licked up and down his shaft, smiling as he heard Takumi whimpering above him. He noted how his fingers gripped feebly at the stone wall behind him as he licked at the precum that was forming at the tip.  
Gods did Leo want to just face fuck Takumi here and now.  
His desire to play this out for as long as possible won over though. He put on his most devious face and leaned away from Takumi's cock, still holding it firmly in his hand.  
“What do you want me to do?”  
Takumi looked absolutely and utterly confused as he tried to catch his breath.  
“W-what? What exactly do you mean?” Takumi managed to get out through his labored breaths.  
Leo's smile became almost cheshire as he continued to taunt the prince.  
“I want you” he punctuated the you by gently squeezing his hand that was gripping Takumi's dick- “to tell me exactly what you want me to do to you.”  
Takumi's face was Crimson in an instant. He exalted a long breath before looking back to Leo's face with embarrassed determination.  
“I want you…to …”  
The rest of the sentence was mumbled as he looked again away from Leo's face, determination all but shattered when he saw the other man looking up at him, dick in hand.  
“what was that? I didn't hear you, honestly you MUST speak up lest I misunderstand your needs.”  
Leo's face retained his grin, but he moved his hand downward slightly to massage the base of Takumi's length.  
Takumi gulped unintentionally loudly and rested his head back against the wall.  
“Shit…”Takumi looked back down at Leo slowly. “ I want you to suck my dick.. I want to fuck your throat until you gag…”  
As he said this he brought his hands up to cover his face, which was so red that Leo was momentarily concerned that the guy might faint mid-blowjob.  
This however went straight to Leo's cock. He leaned forward and took Takumi into his mouth, sliding down to the base and then back up to suck on the tip in one fluid motion.  
Gods he was so thick!  
The moan he dragged from Takumi's lips were like satin to Leo's ears.  
He didn't hesitate to repeat this motion, drawing out more delicious moans from Takumi above him. He could hardly contain himself enough to keep his head from bobbing around the cock in his mouth, pushing it further and further into his mouth towards the back of his throat with every movement.  
He felt Takumi's hands in his hair in an instant, fingers twisting in his locks as he pressed into Leo's hot wet mouth with a grunt.  
Leo hollowed out his cheeks and Takumi lost his resistance, pulling Leo's hair more aggressively and thrusting into his mouth. He earned a satisfied moan from Leo, vibrating along the tongue that was wrapped so deliciously around his length.  
The wet sounds that both Leo and Takumi were making, as well as those between them, were completely obscene and only helped to amplify their desire.  
Leo's hands didn't hesitate to find their way to his own length as Takumi thrust himself deep into the back of Leo's throat. He had always had very little gag reflex, and the feeling of being almost choked by Takumi's cock in his throat had him nearly over the edge. As Takumi fucked his throat, Leo finally conceded to his passion and came fast and hard in his hand.  
Lost in his bliss, Leo barely comprehended Takumi's warning that he was getting close. Before he could even begin to process what he was saying, Takumi was cuming hard in the back of Leo's throat, making him really choke. He leaned back on his haunches in a coughing fit, Takumi's seed spilling from his mouth and a string of cum forming between his face and Takumi's cock.  
Takumi took this in and had to stare for a moment before he understood that he had all but accidentally drowned Leo with his cum just seconds before. He was on his level in an instant with his hands on Leo's cheeks to be sure he wasn't actually dying.  
“FUCK! Leo are you okay?!? I warned you that I was gonna… But you seemed so into it I -!”  
Leo cut him off by leaning forward and kissing him. After he was sure that Takumi had stopped freaking out, he pulled back and whispered to him.  
“It's okay Takumi. Honestly that was …”  
He pressed his face to Takumi's shoulder to hide his embarrassment and wrapped an arm around his bare torso.  
“It was really hot okay..”  
Takumi paused for a moment before leaning into Leo's embrace and wrapping his arms around him.  
“Gods, you have no idea how it looked from my angle.” He said with a smirk.  
Leo just rolled his eyes and kissed his collarbone lightly.  
It didn't take long before the two realized that they were essentially sitting in a puddle of cum and they both had to laugh because it was actually really gross.  
Takumi pulled away from Leo to stand and offered him a hand.  
Leo couldn't help but feel like this gesture was all too familiar, though this time it was actually accepted. As Leo stood with Takumi he mused that they should probably clean up the floor and themselves before they considered going anywhere.  
Takumi agreed and went to fetch a wash bucket while Leo shed the rest of his clothes, placing them away from the mess on the floor and then moving Takumi's out of the danger zone as well.  
By the time he had their clothes folded and situated neatly, Takumi had finished cleaning up the mess. He walked behind Leo and thumbed at his hips placing small kisses on his exposed shoulder blades.  
Leo hummed and leaned back into Takumi, not at all protesting when the other started leading him towards the bath by his hips like this.  
Once in the water, Takumi stood in front of Leo and gently pushed him down into a seating position and straddled his lap.  
Leo raised an eyebrow with an amused grin and ran his fingers through Takumi's long locks.  
Wordlessly Takumi leaned in, draping his arms over Leo’s shoulders, and kissed him softly. Leo returned the gesture and found himself massaging the base of his neck gently, earning him a gentle hum from his nemesis-turned- lover in his arms. The two stayed in the bath like this, pressed together in a content dreamy haze until their skin started to prune.  
When they re-dressed and exited the bath house it was nearly dinner time and the castle's inhabitants were due back at any moment.  
The two decided that they would discuss what had transpired and what the next course of action should be after dinner and after everyone had gone to bed. 

The dinner conversation was for once, never focused on either of them for too long. The Hoshidan siblings squabbled amongst themselves and both Leo and Takumi thought that they would make it through dinner without their secret being spilled. Corrin was the only one who had been keeping tabs on the two of them and their relationship with each other, and a few times throughout the night she subtly caught their gazes, questions in her eyes. Both boys resigned to keeping quiet and eating their soup, yet another favorite thing that they had in common. Thankfully Corrin eventually let her unasked questions drop, and didn’t pester either of them aloud or after dinner had ended. 

The princes made it through dinner, and eventually Leo found himself sneaking out of his room in the early hours of the morning. When Takumi answered the door, he seemed shy- a sharp contrast from their previous excursion in the bath house. Leo stepped into Takumi's room and looked around. It was much simpler than he would expect from a prince's bedroom, quaint even. But then again this was Takumi and Leo conceded that he would have been more surprised if his room had been something grandiose or ornate.  
As Takumi shut the door behind them, Leo gingerly sat on the very edge of the bed. He didn't want to intrude too much into Takumi's personal space until he knew his boundaries. 

Takumi moved to stand in front of Leo, arms crossed but his expression was bordering on fond. Leo decided that was a much better look on him than his usual arrogant sneer. Neither of them really had any idea about what to do or where to begin. Before things could get awkward,Leo held his hand out to Takumi, wordlessly beckoning him forward.  
Takumi took his hand and slowly leaned down to press a gentle kiss to Leo’s lips. They both smiled and exhaled, realizing finally that this was real and okay.  
“So ..uh…” Began Takumi nervously as his hands found their way to Leo’s shoulders.  
“It would appear that we have some things to discuss.” Leo mused, thumbing at Takumi’s hips.  
Takumi nodded in concession but didn’t advance any further.  
Sensing Takumi’s nervousness, Leo guided him to sit next to him on the bed. After some rearranging, they found themselves criss-crossed and facing each other, their hands intertwined between them.  
Takumi cleared his throat nervously before looking Leo in the face.  
“So … we did...yeah… right? I’m not imagining things?”  
The prince looked visibly distressed and his cheeks were dusted the softest shade of pink. Leo had to force himself to not laugh at how stupidly adorable this stupid idiot was being. Instead he decided to see what would happen if he was a blunt asshole.  
“If by “yeah” you mean I gave you a blow job in a public bath, then yes. We did that.” Leo winked at Takumi, who sat there looking mildly uncomfortable, mouth hanging open like a dead fish. Whatever he would have said was gone. How Leo could sound so nonchalant about it while he was sitting here having a minor aneurysm was beyond him.  
Leo did laugh this time. Using his thumb to stroke soothing circles into Takumi’s hand, he brought his fingers to his lips and whispered.  
“Sorry. It was really nice though…”  
Takumi finally relaxed, his cheeks were bright red at how truly embarrassing Leo was being about this, but at least he didn’t feel the urge to hurl anymore.  
He leaned forward and captured Leo’s lips in his own again.  
“It was. I.. Thank you..” He leaned his forehead against Leo’s and closed his eyes. He realized that this, being with Leo like this, just felt innately right.  
Leo was more than happy to kiss Takumi back and lean into his touch. The way that Takumi felt against him was honestly the most comforting thing that he had felt in a long time.  
“Thank you’s aren't necessary, it was a team effort.” Leo mused happily. He felt Takumi chuckle more than he heard it, but it caused a certain warmth to bubble up in his chest and flood his cheeks.  
“Though, we should probably refrain from having sex in public places from here on out…” Takumi bit his lip after speaking up, trying desperately to not look stupid in front of this guy despite his blush.  
Leo took a moment and then raised an eyebrow, cocking his head to the side to gauge Takumi’s face.  
“Implying that you would like to continue these shenanigans, and that you don't want it to be a one time thing?”  
Leo tried to sound smug rather than annoyingly hopeful that Takumi wouldn’t want to keep this on a one-time basis. He genuinely enjoyed being able to be with Takumi like this, and he found himself only wanting to be closer still. He was almost disgusted with himself for letting himself become so infatuated with the prince who had scorned him so many times before, but perhaps he felt the same?  
“I mean… If you were expecting a one time thing, just ignore that I said anything.” He pulled his hands back to rest in his own lap, and Takumi’s dejected sounding voice yanked on Leo’s heart strings, and he found himself backtracking in an instant.  
“I didn’t mean to imply that I don’t want to continue...whatever this is..” He gestured between the two of them before reaching forward to re-capture Takumi’s hands. “I just don’t want you… either of us, to feel as though we're obligated to do anything or be anything just because of what happened. If you want to venture forward, then I will oblige. I know I would like to...”  
Leo found himself coming up short for words, getting lost in the truth of his own admission. He basically just told Takumi that he wanted to be with him, in some capacity or another. 

Takumi gave Leo’s hands a light squeeze and leaned forward to tuck a stray hair behind Leo’s ear, summoning another blush from Leo.  
“By “this” do you mean like… right now? Or were you specifically talking about the sexual stuff? I guess what I’m really asking is do you want this to be real, or purely for pleasure? If you don’t have any sort of feelings for me, I won't force you to pretend that you do.” Takumi’s face was pure and serious as he waited for Leo to answer him. 

It took Leo a few minutes to come up with the proper wording in his head, and Takumi let him think it over fully before answering, glad that he was taking this matter seriously rather than throwing it away as a joke. 

“My full, unadulterated response, is that I would like to pursue you in both aspects. If you’re comfortable with continuing to other sexual ventures then that is wonderful, but I can not deny that your presence and proximity brings me both peace and happiness. I’ve not felt this way about another person before.. I honestly don’t know how to proceed properly… I just know that right now, in this moment, I am happy.”  
Takumi waited for Leo to finish, acutely attentive to his each and every word as he processed them.  
When he was finished, he knew that Leo would want his contribution, but he also needed to form a proper response.  
“I would like to be with you, I think…” Takumi hesitated over his words, not wanting to come off the wrong way and mess this up. “However, I don’t want things to go too fast.. At least on the emotional side. I’ve also never had feelings like this for someone before, and I don't want to let them or you go. I want to stay by your side, truly- but I also need some time to get used to the idea of ‘us’.”  
Leo let out the breath that he had been holding during Takumi’s digression and smiled. “Honestly I’m glad that you said that. I don’t want to rush things and go too fast either. Hell we don't even have to put a label on our relationship if you don’t want to. Calling you my “partner” or whatever is secondary to the feelings that go with it- as long as they are reciprocated and we are in agreement then I will be content.” The two both turned incredibly red and embarrassed at the use of the word ‘partner,’ but they thankfully seemed to be on the same page.

“Good. okay.. So were in agreement that we’re going to be together but like...casually? Committed, but not like marriage committed and shit?” Takumi rambled at Leo, really wanting this embarrassing conversation to be over as fast as possible now that they were both on the same page.  
Leo chuckled and nodded. “Yes that seems to be the consensus. Now if you don’t mind, I am going to kiss my boyfriend.” He leaned forward and planted his lips on Takumi’s before he could even answer. The two fell over in each other's embrace pulling each other closer and laughing exasperatedly, bringing a blanket over both of their heads and creating their own little hide away for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I wrote this fic like a year ago and just didn't have the motivation to really post it? I had originally planned to have another 5k words or so after where this leaves off, but I honestly just cant find the motivation for it right now. If it comes, it will be as a part 2, but don't count on it! I decided to finally post this in honor of Fire Emblem Hero's, and it hasn't been re-edited in about a year, so I apologize for any mistakes!!


End file.
